Mother Dearest
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: After years of suffering his mother's psychopathic abuse, Sesshoumaru writes a letter to his mother of how he truly feels.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the InuYasha franchise.

**Mother Dearest**

_Dear Okaasan._

_I know it has been years since we've had any contact. It's been milleniums, actually. I remember the days where you would literally toss me down a ravine and leave me to die. But I would always find my way up. I was only a puppy, Okaasan. I remember the time when I spilled water on your winter kimono. You lashed out on me with Otoosan's Tensusaiga. Thankfully, it barely left any marks. But you'd use the flat side of the Tensusaiga to spank me. Remember when I first entered middle school, Okaasan? Remember when I got suspended for inappropriately touching a female companion? Remember the excuse you told the vice-principal? How you said that I was sexually assaulting you back home? How stupid I was to keep the facts silent when it was you who sexually assaulted me, even when I was asleep. How could you start sucking my-- I don't even want to say-- when I'm asleep? Are you bipolar? Does our family have any history of schizophrenia? Were you molested when you were younger? No, wait. You told me you assassinated Ojiisan so you can have the family fortune._

_I remember the first day when I entered high school. I thought, after three years in middle school, you would have realized your mistakes and look at me as an adult and a youkai. But the very first day of high school, you shouted to my sempais, "FRESHMAN!" and I endured endless beatings for my first eight hours. How could you do that? What have I ever done to you? Even my half-brother's mother was compassionate to him. He even knew her NAME. I STILL don't know your name. I just call you 'Fluffy,' like how every InuYasha fans call you. I would always check my fan base through my Hotmail account and my fans would ask me, What's your mother's name or How come she never appears on InuYasha? What could I tell them, Okaasan?_

_I even remember when I first introduced you to my fiancée, Rin. You asked me if I was going to eat her. At first, I thought it was a sexual pun until I realized you were serious. For starters, why would I eat my beloved soon-to-be wife? Even though I'm 2,000 years apart from Rin, I love her. People may think I'm a pedophile for engaging in sexual intercourse with her, but I consider it romance. You, on the other hand, are just plain sick and twisted. I won't even touch my first daughter, no matter how voluptuous she may be or how incestuous she is towards me and wants to kill her mother. Did you even consider using a condom when you raped me? I bet not. Sometimes I wonder, Why in the hell does everyone but InuYasha look so damn alike? Are you and Otoosan brother and sister? I don't think so. I know Otoosan's not that demented. _

_A few months ago, Rin left me. She threw away the 34 karot engagement ring I gave her because of what you told her. How could you tell her you were pregnant with my child? I may not have a high sperm count, or maybe I do, but hell, I wouldn't even allow you to touch me anymore. I have Tokijin to protect me now. After two weeks of no contact with Rin, I met with someone special after I graduated from college and entered into the cosmetology field. This person filled the missing spot in my heart; we even shared the same sadistic taste in slaughtering useless bastards dancing in spandex like Richard Simmons and Prince. We also shared the same distaste in InuYasha. It seems like my special someone was turned down by InuYasha. I missed the way I was wrapped up in a snake-like bind. But now we've broken up. Oh, how I miss Jakotsu._

_Maybe three weeks later, Rin called me and she said she was getting married to someone else. Koga. After Koga was turned down by a pregnant Kagome Higurashi, he proposed to Rin. Koga somehow became a multi-billionaire after he decapitated Donald Trump for his ridiculous hairstyle. She asked me to be one of her bridesmaid. I thought it was a joke until she told me you told her I was a feminine faggot who cross-dresses. Just because I dated one, doesn't mean I was one. How could you say such things? I ended up arguing with Rin after I pointed out the fact Koga's surname was Faggotsu. I blame all my mishappenings on you, Okaasan. Because you somehow manage to ruin my life 24/7. I ended up majority of my time alone carrying the same grudge I've held against you for the past few centuries._

_But now I am happy because soon, you will die and no one will take you after Otoosan had passed away years ago. InuYasha even asked me to be his best man for his wedding. His best man. We've never liked each other one bit, but he didn't insult me without a reason. Though I may be a collective assassin I am, I do have some feelings. I took Rin with me when she was just an orphan. I made her feel like a real woman. She made me feel loved. Jakotsu gave me the attention I wanted; we had amazing nights together._

_Anyway, all I wanted to say was, fuck you. Fuck you, and fuck everything else related to you. Fuck the gay ass scarf you gave me for White Day. Fuck the speedo you gave me for swimming class. As a matter of fact, I'm sending it to you with holes and a "Fuck You" card attached to it that sings the alphabets._

_Sincerely, Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru puts his pencil down. Feeling relieved, he smirks at the letter he writes to his mother and licks it, and then finally conceals the letter. He turns to his right and finds his partner asleep for the past eight years breathing peacefully in her sleep. Her eyes closed, and her lips sparkling; she's smiling in her sleep, he thinks. He stretches his arms, his muscles retracting naturally. His toned biceps being trailed by veins and hanyou markings; he rubs his eyes, tired of staying up all night writing to his mother. Sesshoumaru gets up and places the letter on his desk, turning off the lamp as he settles himself down on the futon next to his lover. He pulls the blanket over himself, slightly below his exposed chest. The woman subconsciously turns around and faces Sesshoumaru as he smiles. She wakes up after Sesshoumaru touches her face, feeling his cold hands. Smiling, she kisses his lips and notices the stressful expression on his face. She places her right hand on his cheek, and begins nuzzling his nose with hers. The warmness of her skin was so intoxicating, so he thought. His eyes pierces into her bright yellow eyes, doing nothing but just staring. For a while, that's all they did.

"What's wrong?" she asks. She gets up and looks down at him, her exposed breasts obscured by the darkness of the room. Sesshoumaru grins a little and gets up, kissing her neck.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru whispers to her. She tilts her head a little, her hair dropping to her shoulders.

"Who were you writing to, my love?"

"No one in particular. Just an old acquaintance of mine," Sesshoumaru insists. She frowns as he chuckles.

"Just a... friend?" she asks.

"Yes. Don't need to be jealous. You know you're the only person in my heart." Sesshoumaru plants another kiss on her lips, causing her to smile and blush.

"I believe you, then."

As she reciprocates his kisses, he begins to touch her spine. For the next thirty minutes, the two begin making love. Just before they both reach climax, his servant, Jaken enters the room to find the two naked bodies riding the floor and walls together.

"What is it, Jaken? Do you not see we're busy at the moment?" Sesshoumaru angrily demanded from Jaken as the woman giggles.

"Yes, but your guests requested you please keep your actions down," Jaken groggily says.

"Who? Koga? InuYasha? Ayame?"

"Everyone, my lord. Even Kirara's shaking in her basket and Sango can't sleep if Kirara can't sleep. And Miroku can't fondle her if Sango's awake because Kirara's awake. And Kagome can't sleep because Sango would be smacking Miroku. And Jakotsu can't masturbate about InuYasha properly if everyone's awake," Jaken finished.

"I get it! We'll keep it down, then." Sesshoumaru pointed out as Jaken exits. He returns his attention back to the woman.

"Very aggressive. I find that sexy in a man," says the woman. It only motivated Sesshoumaru more.

Meanwhile, outside where everyone is waiting.

"Well?" Koga asks Jaken as he returns back to the group, his arms folded with Rin right besides him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has met your demands," Jaken informed.

"I don't see why he's doing this," a tired InuYasha yawns.

"It's best for him. He's a patient of mine, after all," Dr. Naraku explains.

"But that's gross..." Kagome says. Inside of Sesshoumaru's room, they can hear Sesshoumaru yelling the name of the woman he's been with for the past few weeks being yelled.

"Gross," everyone said in sync.

Inside of the room, Sesshoumaru reaches climax as his partner lays her head on his chest.

"That was wonderful," she says.

"It was. My beautiful flower," Sesshoumaru says affectionately.

"Oh, and you have to tell me who's that friend you're writing a letter to. Promise?" she asks, kissing him on his lips.

"I promise." Sesshoumaru returns the kiss back.

"Good night. I love you, Sesshoumaru," the woman says before falling asleep on his chest.

"Aishiteru, Okaasan..." Sesshoumaru kisses his mother's head.

**AN:** I know, it's a bit twisted, but one of my Marine Corps buddies suggested I write a story to kill time and it's sort of boring here in Narita. I'll probably make a prequel or sequel if this gets lovely reviews.


End file.
